Una pelirroja, una mesera y Harry
by 3v4ns
Summary: Harry ha decidido llevar a Ginny a un paseo por Londres ¿Qué irá a pasar? ¡¡MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT!


* * *

DISCLAIMER:Los personajes pertenecen a J. y W.B

* * *

Les Dejo un bello One-Shot, (el primero de hecho) realizado por mí, se me ocurrió esta linda idea en una estacion de metro, ironico.

Bue… hay les va…

* * *

**Una pelirroja, una mesera y Harry**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley caminaban de la mano, felices por una calle en el concurrido centro del Londres muggle.

El día anterior el chico que vivió había invitado a la pelirroja a un lindo paseo por la ciudad, a lo que la chica, por supuesto, acepto antes de que se pueda decir "¡si!".

Fue entonces que ambos le pidieron consentimiento a los Señores Weasley, Molly feliz de que su hija pudiera distraerse, acepto de inmediato y Arthur pregunto de paso si estaba invitado también, ganándose un codazo por parte de su esposa, una fea mirada de parte de su hija, y una sonrisa nerviosa de parte de Harry.

Luego les preguntaron a Ron y Hermione (más por cortesía que por querer compañía) si querían ir con ellos. El pelirrojo acepto ganándose un codazo por Hermione una mirada fea de Ginny… y una igual de fea por Harry.

Después de todo eso, la pareja había pasado un romántico día comiendo helado, paseando por Piccadilly's circus, visitando el "London museum" y logrando, tras cerca de una hora de arduo trabajo que un guardia de palacio bailara al compás de música ranchera.

-¿Ahora adonde vamos, Harry?-preguntó Ginny.

-vamos a viajar por el subterráneo-respondió el joven.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó ella, Harry asintió-¿y que rayos es eso?

-Es aquí-dijo Harry guiándola por una escalera, hacia abajo.

En el vagón del tren en el que viajaron Ginny miraba todo a su alrededor con sorpresa y curiosidad y cada vez que la voz del conductor se oía por los parlante ella lanzaba un gritito de sorpresa logrando que una o dos persona voltearan a verla, extrañados.

Finalmente bajaron cinco estaciones más allá. Era una de las estaciones más oscuras y solitarias que había visto Ginny en el día.

-¿y ahora que?

-¿ves eso?-inquirió Harry señalando un lugar especifico, Ginny asintió-es una cafetería malísima-explicó el moreno mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el recinto-solía venir aquí cuando tenia dieciséis.

-oh… lo dices como si hubiesen pasado años desde entonces-comentó Ginny, con una sonrisa.

-no ha pasado tanto tiempo…-dijo Harry- pero desde entonces todo ha cambiado mucho…

Los chicos entraron al recinto… y la imagen que vieron dejaba corto a "malísimo"… las mesas estaban recubiertas de polvo, se podía ver el relleno de los cojines de las sillas el piso tenia manchas de todo tipo, y solo para completar el cuadro en la mesa más cercana había un hombre que despedía un fuerte olor a sudor y alcohol y que además roncaba como los mil demonios.

Harry condujo a su novia hasta la mesa mas alejada de aquel extraño y se sentaron allí a ver el menú que había sobre la mesa.

La camarera se situó a un lado de la mesa de la pareja con una libreta y un lápiz lista para anotar la orden.

-Hola- saludó con voz monótona-¿van a ordenar?

-Hola, si- saludó Harry sin dirigirle la mirada-queremos dos cafés con dos y tres de azúcar… un emparedado de queso y… un emparedado de mantequilla de maní.

-Bien –asintió ella anotando lo dicho por Harry-ahora traigo su pedido y… ¡Hey!-exclamo de pronto llamando la atención de los dos-¡Tu eres el chico que solía venir uno atrás!

-si… ¡Oh!-clamó Harry reconociendo a la muchacha- si, te recuerdo ¿Aún trabajas aquí?

-obviamente-respondió ella invitándolo mediante un gesto a apreciar su atuendo-oye… me debes una aquella vez me quede esperándote por casi una hora

-Lo siento, en serio… verás… problemas personales

-pues... espero que pagues tu deuda porque…

-¡Ejem, ejem!-carraspeó Ginny imitando a Dolores "cara de sapo" Umbridge.

-Eh… ella es Ginny-la presentó señalándola- Ginny ella- prosiguió-es…

-¡Un placer!-lo interrumpió Ginny apretando la mano de la muchacha más de lo necesario- Como dijo Harry: Ginny… su novia-aclaró.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la mesera, escéptica.

-si, en serio-contestó ella cortante y con mirada fría.

-Oh… que… buen gusto… Harry-comentó la camarera con una falsa sonrisa-¿Y entonces?-continuó hablando a Harry como si la pelirroja no existiera y paseando la punta de su lápiz sensual mente por su cuello y sus labios-¿Cuándo será esa cita…?

-Disculpa-volvió a interrumpir Ginny, con el ceño fruncido-no se que rayos tienes en los oídos pero el-apunto a Harry con un dedo, que la miraba, temeroso-es MI novio y no puedes llegar y FRENTE a mi pedirle a MI novio una cita tan descaradamente.

-¿Me estás llamando descarada?-pregunto la camarera, indignada.

-Yo no dije eso-observó Ginny mirando hacia un lado-pero si el palo te cae encima… atrápalo…

-Harry ¿vas a dejar que ella me trate así?-cuestionó la chica mirando con odio a la pelirroja.

-Ehhh…

-Harry ¿vas a dejar que esta descarada te siga coqueteando?-inquirió Ginny devolviéndole la mirada a la muchacha.

-Yo…

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME DESCARADA NIÑA?!-preguntó furiosa.

-¡NO SOY NINUNA NIÑA Y AL MENOS NO INTENTO SEDUCIR A QUIÉN SE ME CRUZE EN EL CAMINO!-contraatacó la pelirroja con igual furia.

-¡POR LO MENOS YO NO ESTOY CON ALUIEN QUE ME TIENE LASTIMA!

-¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO!-Gritó Ginny incorporándose de su asiento y parándose frente a la mesera.- ¡MUJERSUELA!

-¡INMADURA!-respondió con todo su odio.

-¡ARRASTRADA!

Harry, mientras tanto veía como las jóvenes se lanzaban insultos, uno tras otro, con pánico y con lastima por la pobre mesera. Tras la barra estaban los demás trabajadores del local que tan solo era una mujer extremadamente anciana y un hombre extremadamente gordo. Por no mencionar al hombre borracho que ahora gritaba cosas como "¡pícale los ojos!", "¡tirala del pelo!" o "¡apuesto tres billetes a la pelirroja!"

Y las chicas seguían con aquella demostración de insultos.

-¡MALDITA ROEDORA!-decía Ginny.

-¡LOCA DE PATIO!

-¡VIEJA!

-¡ENANA!-gritó, entonces la mesera como un último recurso.

-Oh… Oh…-musito Harry desde su lugar.

Ginny tenía en su rostro una mueca de odio tal que…

-Ahora si estas bien muerta-le advirtió ella, interrumpiéndome.

Harry tragó en seco, el borracho silbó y la camarera retrocedió un pequeño paso.

Al siguiente momento, la pelirroja se lanzo contara la mesera y ambas, en medio de una lucha campal, comenzaron a rasguñarse, tirarse del pelo, patearse, etc.…

El hombre Gordo salio de detrás de la barra, lanzo una mirada elocuente a Harry y ambos separaron a las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo, tomándolas por los brazos y evitando que las patadas que lanzaban a ciegas le llegaran a la otra. Ginny sangraba de una mejilla y su cabello estaba totalmete revuelto y la mesera no estaba mucho mejor, de hecho estaba mucho peor.

De un momento a otro Ginny volvió a soltarse y salto nuevamente contra de la camarera, Harry la tomo de la cintura en el aire la puso sobre su hombro y se llevo a su novia fuera del lugar, en donde desaparecieron y llegaron a unos metros de La Madriguera.

Ginny luchaba contra el joven tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-Dejame...-pedía-deja que vuelva a ese lugar y mate a esa maldita hij…

-¡GINNY!-le interrumpió el moreno, gritando.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-respondió ella en el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste aquel espectáculo?-inquirió, más calmado.

-¿por que? Porque esa… tipa no dejaba de intentar ligar contigo-explico Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y eso que?-Cuestionó Harry, Ginny lo miro significativamente-Gin, cariño, sabes que me podría coquetear medio mundo mágico…

-Como si no fuera así-interrumpió ella.

-…Pero a mi la unica que me interesa eres tú-Prosigió el moreno tomando el rostro de Ginny por el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-Cambiaria a todas esas mujeres por una sola mirada tuya.

-Eso dices… pero para que lo hagas...

-Te amo-tan sólo dijo él.

-¿Lo juras?-pregunto Ginny con un puchero en sus labios.

-Lo juro

Ginny puso sus manos entrelazadas tras el cuello de su novio y lo beso con mucho cariño, por su puesto, recibiendo la respuesta de Harry al instante.

-Perdón…

-¿Por ser tan celosa?-pregunto Harry, con una ceja alzada.

-no…

-¿Por ser tan violenta?

-No…

-¿Por qué entonces?

- Por no haber golpeado a esa mujer más fuerte, se lo merecía….

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Por que, mejor nos vamos, ya es tarde-dijo Harry.

-Claro-acepto la joven.

Ambos comenzaron, lentamente a caminar en dirección a La Madriguera. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de Ginny luchando con la mesera, que obviamente solo bromeaba con la famosa "cita", y su sonrisa fue mas grande al imaginar como debe de estar de golpeada la pobre muchacha.

-¿Harry?-Lo llamó la voz de su novia.

-¿Mmmm…?

-Entonces, ¿si me perdonas?- Lo miró con una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro, cariño, claro-respondió Harry Potter, resignado.

* * *

Como siempre no es lo mejor que van a encontar en este sitio, pero bueno, ponganle una nota: extraordinario (E); Supera las expectativas (S); Aceptable(A); Insatisfactorio(I); Desastroso(D); Troglodita(T)

PS:La WB busca personas para el reparto de la pelicula

de HP en rodaje, interesados dejar Rewiev.


End file.
